Borracha
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—Y... dime, ¿cómo está Butch?" "—Yo soy Butch." "—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llegaste Butch?" "El azabache solo suspiró negando lentamente con la cabeza".
1. Estas borracha

_"Borracha"_

_._

–¡Espera!– Grito el moreno a la pelinegra que corría por la acera con una cerveza en la mano.

–¡Déjame en paz duende verde!– Gritaba la pelinegra.

–¡Kaoru!

–¡Yo no quiero ir al barco capitán!

–¡Detente!

–¡Deja de seguirme peter pan!

–¡Kaoru, por favor!

–¡Al infinito y más allá!– Grito la chica con su puño derecho elevado mientras daba brincos.

El moreno al fin logro alcanzarla después de diez cuadras corriendo tras de ella.

–Kaoru, estas borracha– dijo el moreno sujetándola de los hombros ya que Kaoru podría perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

–Butch, eres tan, tan , tan , tan, pero, tan, mentiroso, ¡yo no estoy borracha! *_Hip* _, solo estoy un poco cansada.

–Si, claro, cansada...

–Así es, estoy cansada, no borracha.

–Estas borracha.

–_Aw_, cállate.

–ven, vayamos a sentarnos al parque– Butch la tomo en sus brazos al estilo de novia.

Llegaron al parque, Butch la dejo sobre una banca blanca y se sentó junto a ella. Kaoru hacía dibujos en el aire con su dedo indice mientras que

el, trataba de llamar a alguna de las amigas de Kaoru.

–¿Por que tus amigas no atienden el teléfono?

–No lo se, pregúntale al conejo negro que esta junto a ti *_Hip*_

–...¿me puedes explicar por que estas borracha?

–Claro...pero, mañana te explico, ¿si?

–Me fui solo diez minutos y cuando volví, estabas hasta el tope con la borrachera.

–Mmp, exageras.- dijo mientras jugaba con los cabello del moreno.

–¿me quieres soltar el cabello?

–¡Uy!, a la nenita no le gusta que le toquen el cabello *_Hip*_

_–_¿Quien te dio cerveza?

–Nadie quien te importe, i-idiota.

–No fueron tus amigas, ¿cierto?

–Pues claro que no, ¿como te atreves a pensar eso de ellas?, duende estúpido.

–¿Y quien fue?

-Fue..Harry popoter.

–Kaoru, en enserio.

–fue...el gato volador.

–Déjate de bromas.- Dijo molesto.

–Esta bien, esta bien, no te alteres, muchachote– Sonrío– Nadie me dio cerveza, tarado, yo tome un vaso por que la quería probar, eso es todo.

–¿Estas loca?, ¡solo tienes dieciséis años!

–¿y que?, tu tienes la misma edad que yo y te emborrachas hasta el tope.

–Pero es diferente

–¿Por que?, ¿por que tu eres un muchacho y yo una chica?, ¡Machista!

–da igual, además, ¿que dirán tus padres cuando llegues a tu casa?

–Nada, por que dije que me quedaría en casa de Miyako.

–Entonces, vamos a su casa–Se levanto y trato de levantar a la pelinegra pero esta se sujetaba ala banca.

–¡No, déjame!

–¡Vamos!

–Es muy temprano para ir a dormir.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana

–Temprano.

–Kaoru, por favor, vamos.

–Solo quedémonos un poco más

–Esta bien–suspiro.

–¡Quiero ir a los columpios!–se levanto y corrió hacía los columpios y Butch la siguió.

–¿No te encantan los columpios?, son fabulosos– Dijo la morena aferrándose a las cadenas del columpio.

–Si...

–¡Hey!

–¿que sucede?

–¡Tu estas borracho!

–¿Yo?, eres tu la que esta borracha.

–Tal vez, pero tu también estas borracho

–Yo lo único que bebí fue un refresco.

–¿De verdad?, no se nota– Poso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico y las comenzó a estirar.

–Ay, me duele– aparto las manos de la muchacha y se sobo sus mejillas

–Que delicadito, eres peor que una niña

–Kaoru, por qu..

–Oye

–¿que?

–¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapo?

–eh– Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas rápidamente.

–¡Mira pareces un tomate!

–Bueno, ya estuvo, es hora de irnos.

–¿a tu casa?

–No, a la de Miyako

–No, yo quiero ir a tu casa...¿alguna vez has visto a una tortuga amarilla?

–...¿Para que quieres ir a mi casa?

–Por que eres lindo, y me gustan los chicos lindos..

–Yo no soy un chico lindo

–Si lo eres, yo lo se.

–¿como lo sabes?

–Tus ojos, son trasparentes, si los miras puedes saber inmediatamente que estas pensando

–¿Así?,¿y que estoy pensado ahora?

Kaoru lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos, luego se acerco a el y cerro sus parpados con delicadeza.

–_Quieres besarme–_ Susurro al oído del pelinegro provocado que nuevamente el rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

–Hum.. yo..y-yo..

–¿Me vas a besar o no?– Pregunto jalándolo de la camisa.

–Kaoru, yo..no, seria como aprovecharme de tu situación

–Que situación ni nada, dame un beso..

–No, si te beso, mañana me mataras.

–No te matare

–Si lo harás

–Solo dame un beso

–No

–Uno pequeño

–No

–Vamos, no te cuesta nada

–No

–Bueno..– Se levanto del columpio y camino lentamente hasta que Butch la jalo de la muñeca y junto sus labios con los suyos, fue un beso corto

pero dulce.

–¿No que no me querías besar?

–Te e querido besar desde los catorce años

–¿Declaración de amor?– Pregunto burlona.

-Ya vayámonos.- Rodó los ojos y se levanto del columpio.

–Espera un segundo– lo volvió a jalar de la camisa y lo beso nuevamente, pero ahora ella se separo lentamente del beso.

–Has..¿has sentido como si tu estomago estuviera a punto de explotar?– pregunto sujetando su estomago.

–¿Que?

–C-creo que voy a..– Su rostro se torno de un ligero color verde

–¿Kaoru?..¡Mis zapatillas nuevas!– Grito llorando cómica mente al ver como la muchacha de orbes verdes vomito sobre sus zapatillas.

–Lo lamento, yo te comprare unas nuevas.– Se sujeto la cabeza y se limpio la boca con la manga de su capucha verde

–No, no te preocupes, solo son unas zapatillas

–¿Tienes una menta?

–Si, ten.

–Gracias.. que asco, mi capucha esta llena de mi vomito _*Hip* –_ iso una mueca de asco al ver su capucha llena de su propio vomito.

–Toma mi chaqueta– le quito la capucha verde y le coloco su chaqueta de cuero negra.

–Nuevamente, gracias.

–no ay de que

–que vergüenza– Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

–a cualquiera le pasa

–Creo que solo a mi frente al muchacho que le gusta, ¿no?

–¿te gusto?.- pregunto ruborizado

–Si..mira, nuevamente estas como tomate, ¡Cute!

–...Vamos a ala casa de Miyako

–Ellas me van a regañar

–¿Ellas?

–Si, Momoko, también esta ella.

–Yo vi a Momoko en las mismas condiciones que tu

–Estupendo.- dijo molesta– ahora Miyako nos regañara alas dos, si es que ella no esta igual que yo.

–Mejor, vamos antes que se haga más tarde.

–Eres..un chico...tan hermoso–dijo entremedio de un bostezo.

–¿Tienes sueño?

–No, para nada..solo, ah– se dejo caer en los brazos del pelinegro completamente dormida.

.

* * *

.

Butch estaba en la entrada de la casa de la rubia, con Kaoru que venia durmiendo en su espalda.

–Kaoru– Susurro, ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

–¿Quien eres?– Pregunto desconcertada.–Oye..._*Hip* _grandote, bájame..– Trato de bajar de la espalda del moreno y el la bajo con delicadeza y

ella se apoyo en la pared con una mano en la frente.

–Es idea mía, ¿o todo da vueltas?, ¿Donde estamos?

–En casa de Miyako

–¿Miyako?

–Si, Miyako, una de tus mejores amigas

–¡Ah!, ¡Miyako!, ¿como esta ella?, ¿sigue comiendo dulces?

–...

–Espera un segundo..Miyako ¿es la de cabello anaranjado?

–No, Miyako es la rubia

–Rubia...tu hermano menor es rubio, ¿no?

–Si

–Ese muchacho tiene cara de nena– Butch se carcajeo un poco ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

–Si, un poco..

–¿Y como esta el otro?, ¿Breck?

–¿Brick?

–Si, si, ese, el chico que come su peso en caramelo

_–_Bien..

–y...dime, ¿como esta Butch?

–Yo soy Butch

–¿Enserio?, ¿¡cuando llegaste Butch!?.

El azabache solo suspiro negando lentamente con la cabeza.

–Mejor entremos, esta comenzando a ser frió.

–Sabias que, Butch es un chico guapo, pero es tan idiota– Frunció el ceño.

–Butch es un chico inteligente– Se defendió el mismo.

–¡Brrp!, Butch es un imbécil, sera guapo y todo pero es un imbécil

–¡El es inteligente!

–Siempre cuando hablo con el, presume lo guapo que es, ¿y puedes creer que yo le digo que es horriblemente espantoso?– Pregunto divertida

–Kaoru..

–Butch..ah, el me encanta, es el chico perfecto para mi, el es rudo y...y..tengo sueño– El moreno suspiro y toco la puerta de entada. Nadie abrió, toco nuevamente

y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Todas las luces de aquella casa estaban prendidas, estaba el sillón dado vuelta y habían adornos que estaban hechos trizas.

–Pero que..– Se quedo en silencio cuando la muchacha de cabello anaranjado paso frente de ellos dos, corriendo con la cabeza de un muñeco de felpa con forma

de pulpo de un color naranja. Tras de ella paso una rubia y un chico de cabello anaranjado, tratando de arrebatare el muñeco. Y en un rincón se encontraba un

rubio llorando a mares con el cuerpo de un muñeco de felpa con forma de pulpo en sus manos. Kaoru entro corriendo al interior de la casa, también uniéndose

en la persecución de Momoko. Pero a diferencia de los otros dos, ella pudo alcanzar a la muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

–¡Lánzalo!– Grito Kaoru a la chica de orbes rosas que corría junto a ella.

–¡Ten!– Grito Momoko al momento que le lanzo el muñeco de felpa.

–¡Genial!, ¡la otro loca a llegado!– Brick dijo ahora persiguiendo a la morena que llevaba el muñeco de felpa de su hermano menor.

–¡Gracias al cielo de que mi abuelita no esta!– Chillo miyako tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

–¡Malditas locas entreguen a Octi!– Boomer corrió hacía la muchacha pelinegra tratando de quitarles su muñeco de felpa.

–¡Hey rubio no seas aguafiestas!– Momoko dijo cruzada de brazos

–¡Ya entreguen el endemoniado muñeco!–Butch grito dejando a el resto de los adolescentes en silencio.

–Pff, ten tu barbie, nenita– Kaoru le arrojo el muñeco de felpa y reboto en la cabeza de Boomer provocando que este la fulminara con la mirada

–que aburridos son ustedes– Momoko Bufo.

–Tengo una idea, ¡Hagamos un fiesta aquí!– Sugerio Kaoru a lo que su amiga pelirroja corrió a poner la música a todo volumen.

La música estaba tan fuerte que iso que las ventanas temblaran, Momoko se encontraba bailando arriba de una mesa y de ves en cuando daba una patada al

aire ya que Brick trataba de bajarla de allí. Kaoru estaba colgada del cuello de Butch mientras que este estaba completamente sonrojado. Miyako se sujetaba

la cabeza tratando de hacerse creer a ella misma que todo era una horrible pesadilla y Boomer, bueno, Boomer se encontraba en el piso llorando la muerte de su

muñeco.

Momoko dejo de bailar y sonrió levemente, Brick la miro extrañado pero sus ojos en ampliaron al ver como la pelirroja cerraba los parpados y se iba hacía el lado

rápidamente, gracias a dios que Brick la alcanzo a atrapar. Miyako detuvo la música y todos corrieron a ver a Momoko que dormía profundamente en los brazos de

Brick.

–¿Pelirroja?– Kaoru pregunto mientras con su dedo indice le golpeaba la mejilla.

–¿Momoko?– Pregunto el resto de los adolescentes y solo obtuvieron un ronquido de momoko como respuesta.

–Oigan– Llamo Kaoru.– ¿Que le paso a la pelirroja?

.


	2. Flash Back

_**¡Hola!**_

**_Decidí_**_** hacer una continuación ._.**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

* * *

**_*~Flash Back~*_**

–Va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo.– Hablo la rubia con entusiasmo.

–No va haber ninguna fiesta si no se apresuran.– Dijo Kaoru con fastidio.

–Tranquilízate.– Dijo Momoko mientras se observaba en el espejo y arreglaba su lazo rojo.

–Yo ya estoy lista.– Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

–Yo hace más de media hora que estoy lista.– Dijo Kaoru suspirando.

–Bien, yo también estoy lista.– Dijo momoko.

–¿Nos podemos ir?.– Kaoru dijo a la vez que se observaba en el espejo por ultima vez.

–Si, si...

* * *

Las tres adolescentes se encontraban en la entrada de la casa de la cual seria la dichosa fiesta que era tan esperada por todos los amigos y conocidos de la azabache. La rubia toco el timbre, nadie salio. toco nuevamente, y abrió un chica de cabello negro de ojos marrones

–Adelante, chicas.– Hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

–Gracias.– Dijeron a unisono. Entraron y observaron todo el lugar con cierta curiosidad. La pelinegra se alejo de ellas para ir a hablar con otro grupo de muchachos. Ellas se fueron a sentar a una mesa que estaba cerca de allí. Comenzaron a charlar, hasta que notaron como en la puerta de entrada se armaba un gran alboroto, eso solo significaba una cosa...

–¡Son los RRBZ!.– Chillo una muchacha seguida de más chillidos proveniente de las otras chicas.

Alzaron sus vistas hacía el montón de chicas que seguramente estaban ya acosando a los tres guapos y populares muchachos. Bufaron y siguieron charlando en paz. Pero esa tranquila paz que mantenían entre ellas, se desvaneció totalmente al sentir los chillidos de las chicas, más cerca de ellas. ¡Que horror!, los tres hermanos caminaban hacía ellas con paso lento, y seguidos por sus miles de admiradoras. Se miraron entre si, esperando a que alguna diera la señal para largarse de ai, antes de que llegaran a fastidiarlas, como siempre. Kaoru pareció reaccionar más tarde que sus dos amigas. Cuando iba a levantarse para correr lejos de los tres adolescentes, choco con uno de ellos. No sabia si el destino la odiaba o que, pero siempre terminaba chocando con el moreno. Quiso hacerse a un lado y luego correr junto a sus amigas, pero era tarde, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el la tenia sujetada del brazo derecho, además de que ambas amigas de la azabache ya estaban siendo fastidiadas por los hermanos del moreno, demonios y más demonios.

–¡Hola!.– Saludo alegremente sin dejar de sujetar su brazo.

–¡Hola!.–Dijo ella con su ya tan conocida, sonrisa hipócrita.–¿me puedes soltar el brazo?, me lastimas.

–Oh, lo lamento.– Se disculpo a la vez que la soltaba delicadamente.

–Si, si...nos vemos luego.–Hizo un gesto de despedida con su palma, pero el, la detuvo, nuevamente.

–¿Para donde vas?

–Uh...yo...– Su mente trataba de procesar la respuesta más creíble para el moreno.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?.– Pregunto el con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Kaoru estaba dispuesta a decir un rotundo «No», pero esa mirada de cachorrito, definitivamente, podía con ella.

–Esta bien.– Inmediatamente el chico tomo su mano y la jalo hasta la mesa que ella estaba anteriormente sentada con sus amigas.

–¿Que quieres que te traiga?.– Pregunto el con una adorable sonrisa.

–Hum...solo un refresco de piña.

–Claro.– El se levanto y se dirigió hacía la barra. Pidió el refresco de piña y un refresco de manzana para el. Volvió y dejo los refrescos sobre la mesa.

–Gracias.– Tomo un sorbo de su refresco y sonrió.

–De nada

–Creí que tu tomabas cerveza, no refresco.– Dijo ella al ver como el chico bebía alegremente de su refresco.

–Desde lo que paso la semana pasada en la fiesta de Mitch, prometí que no volvería a beber.–Dijo Butch.

–¿Que te sucedió?.– Pregunto ella extrañada. Ella no recordaba nada, ya que se había ido temprano de aquella fiesta.

–¿No lo recuerdas?, ah, deberás que tu tenias que irte temprano si no te regañarían.–Hablo con tono burlón.

–No era por que me regañarían. Era por que la fiesta de Mitch, fue un día domingo, y al otro día había examen y yo no había estudiado nada.

–Ah, es cierto. Reprobé ese examen.

–Me lo imagine.

–En fin, lo que sucedió es que bebí mucho, y... termine en la cárcel.– Dijo con desinterés. Ella se ahogo con el refresco y comenzó a tocer.

–¿En..la...cárcel?.– Pregunto.

–Ahá

–¿Pero que hiciste?

–Solo nos adentramos en un bote de basura y comenzamos a recorrer las calles con el, hasta estrellarnos contra un poste de luz.–Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

–¿Estabas con más personas?

–Si, con mis hermanos y con Mitch

–¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron en la cárcel?

–Solo una noche, luego nuestra mono-mamá, nos fue a sacar de ese lugar.

–Debió haber sido horrible.– Dijo horroriza.

–Nah, fue entretenido fastidiar a los demás presos.–Sonrió. En ese momento apareció Mitch con una lata de cerveza en la mano, se notaba que ya estaba borracho.

–¡Pero si son la pareja del año!.– Exclamo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

–Mitch, dijiste que no te volverías a emborrachar.– Butch dijo con tono de reproche.

–Pareces mi madre. Oye...¿quien es esta chica tan linda?.– Pregunto observando a Kaoru con una sonrisa idiota.

–Es Kaoru, y es tu compañera de clase, imbécil.– Butch dijo molesto.

–¡Hola Kaoru!.– Dijo sonriente.

–Hola.– Dijo la susodicha con diversión.

–¿Quieres ir a bailar?.–Pregunto mientras bebía de su cerveza.

–No, gracias

–Vamos, no te cuesta na...– Dejo de hablar, para observar el suelo y sujetar su estomago. Butch ya sabía lo que venia, se levanto más que rápido y jalo a Kaoru lejos de el. Apenas pudieron estar lejos de el, Mitch vomito.

_–Iugg_.–Kaoru dijo entre risas.

–¿Me puedes esperar un segundo?, iré a ayudarlo

–Claro.– Vio como Butch se dirigía hacía Mitch y lo ayudaba a caminar, ya que este no se mantenía de pie. Luego observo la mesa en la cual estaban sentados hace unos segundos atrás. Noto la cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa. Vacilo por unos segundos, y camino hacía allá. Jamas había bebido y pensaba que jamas lo haría, pero, ¡vamos!, tenia dieciséis años, algun día tendría que probarla, y ese día era hoy. Por muy asqueroso que fuera tomar de la lata de otro tipo, lo hizo de todos modos. ¿Que más daba?, solo iba a ser un pequeño sorbo. Tomo un sorbo, la garganta inmediatamente le ardió, esa cosa tenia un sabor horrible. Volvió a tomar un sorbo, creyendo que si tomaba más, el sabor dejaría de ser tan repugnante. Y así era, a cada sorbo que daba, el liquido parecía tener un mejor gusto. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya se había tomado la lata, y ahora iba por la tercera, ¿como diablos sucedió?, solo tres y media latas de cerveza y ya todo le daba vueltas. Tal vez, con una más...En un pestañeo, la mesa estaba repleta de latas de cerveza vacías. Sonrió y se levanto. Corrió a la pista de baile y jalo de la mano al primer chico que se le cruzo, que obviamente estaba igual de borracho que ella. Extrañamente, a los minutos, bailar le parecía aburrido. Sus odios captaron una voz proveniente del escenario, en el cual estaba la anfitriona de la fiesta, agradeciendo a todos los que vinieron. Una idea cruzo por su borracha cabeza. Camino a paso lento hasta el escenario. Una vez que estuvo allí, le arrebato el micrófono a la chica.

–¡Tu!.– Apunto a un muchacho entre el publico.

–¿Yo?.–Pregunto ingenuamente.

–¡Si, tu!, tráeme otra lata de cerveza.– Ordeno a lo que el chico corrió a buscar la lata de cerveza pedida por la chica.

–Aquí tienes.

–Ahora vete.–El chico bajo del escenario. Kaoru hizo una seña para que pusieran música. En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, ella comenzó a dar vueltas por el escenario mientras cantaba a todo pulmón una canción en ingles que ni siquiera conocía. Solo gritaba incoherencias. De todos modos, el publico aplaudía. Kaoru nuevamente apunto hacía el publico, pero ahora a una chica pelirroja que bailaba y reía.

–¡Hey pelirroja!

–¡Hey morena!.– Grito la pelirroja a la vez que reía y derramaba un poco de la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

–¡Ven aquí y canta conmigo!.– Ordeno, la pelirroja corrió al escenario aun entre risas.

Comenzaron a cantar una canción de rock pesado y luego una canción infantil.

–Las manitos, las manitos, ¿donde están?.– Cantaba Momoko.

–¡Aquí están!, ellas se saludan, ellas se saludan.– Kaoru cantaba ahora.

–¡Y se van, y se van!.– Cantaron ambas. El publico estaba en silencio, y ellas hacían reverencia mientras daban sorbos a sus cervezas. Hasta que tres adolescentes, uno pelirrojo y dos rubios, las sacaron del escenario a rastras.

–Ok...eso fue raro.– Dijo la anfitriona.–Bueno, sigan bailando.

Ellos jalaban a las dos muchachas, mientras que estás solo reían o se jalaban el cabello, tomándolo como broma que muy pronto dejaría de ser una broma entre amigas.

Butch volvió a la mesa en la cual se suponía que iba a estar Kaoru, pero en esta no había más que latas de cervezas vacías. Rogó al cielo que no fuera lo que el creía. Pero si era lo que el creía. A lo lejos vio a un gran grupo de gente que animaba a las dos personas que estaban dentro del grupo. Camino hasta allá, y sus ojos se ampliaron. Allí estaba Kaoru, junto con Momoko. Ambas borrachas a más no poder. Kaoru estaba a un extremo del circulo y Momoko al otro extremo. Las dos en posición de combate y dando pequeños brincos mientras se observaban desafiantes. También noto que estaban, Brick, Boomer y Miyako, tratando de sacarlas de allí, pero era casi imposible por que las demás personas se lo impedían.

–¡A pelear se a dicho!.– Grito Momoko con un puño elevado en dirección al cielo. Dicho esto, Kaoru se le arrojo encima para luego comenzar a jalar del largo cabello de la pelirroja. Ambas daban vueltas por el piso, dando golpees al aire. La gente animaba y nadie hacía nada, a excepción de Butch, sus hermanos y Miyako, que las trataban de separar.

–¡Mi cabello!.– Momoko gritaba eufórica

–¡Kaoru suéltala!.– Gritaba Miyako. Por fin, las pudieron separar. Ellas solo sonreían, nadie entendía por que. Kaoru se soltó de los brazos de Butch, al igual que momoko de Brick. Ambas sonrieron, se abrazaron y nuevamente comenzaron a cantar. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–¡Eres una gran amiga pelirroja!.– Exclamo Kaoru sonriendo.

–¡Tu también eres un *_Hip* _lindo calcetín!.– Exclamo ella.

–¡Vamos, te invito un trago!.– Dijo ella y luego ambas corrieron a la barra, siendo perseguidas por los dos rubios, el pelirrojo y el azabache.

–¡Yo quiero una margarita!.– Exigió Momoko.

–Yo...yo..quiero una botella de ron.– Pidió Kaoru.

–Chicas, creo que nos tenemos que ir.– Miyako decía suspirando.

–¡¿IRNOS?!.– Gritaron ambas con incredulidad.

–Ya es tarde.– Boomer dijo mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca.

–¿Que hora es?.– Pregunto Brick que luchaba contra la pelirroja, ya que le había arrebatado de las manos la margarita que tanto ella quería.

–Las tres de la madrugada.– Respondió el rubio.

–¡Es muy temprano!.– Protesto Momoko.

–Kaoru, deja de beber, ¿quieres?.– Butch dijo molesto.

–Mierda, mamá, déjame en paz.– Hablo la morena con fastidio.

–Dios, como las llevare a casa.– Murmuro la rubia.

–Miyako, si quieres nosotros te ayudamos a llevarlas.– Boomer dijo con una sonrisa. Kaoru y Momoko escucharon lo que dijo el rubio, se miraron entre si, para luego correr en direcciones contrarias. Los cuatro adolescentes vieron como ellas se iban riendo y chocando con todo el mundo. Butch y Boomer fueron detrás de Kaoru, y Brick y Miyako fueron detrás de Momoko.

Butch y Boomer buscaban entre toda la gente a la morena, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Se decidieron por separarse. Boomer buscaría en la pista de baile, y Butch en el jardín. Cuando salió, vio a lo lejos a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en el césped observando las pocas estrellas que habían. Camino lentamente hacía ella y se sentó a su lado.

–Hola.– Saludo ella sonriente.

–Hola

–Estaba contando las estrellas.

–¿Así?, ¿y cuantas contaste?

–No lo se, se movían demasiado.

–Ya veo.

–Pero son muy lindas.

–Si, en eso tienes razón.

–Tu...

–¿yo?

–¿Tienes novia?

–¿Yo?.– Pregunto nuevamente.

–No, le preguntaba a tarzan. Pues claro que a ti.

–Ah, no, ¿y tu?

–No...pero me gustaría tener un novio.

–¿Y quien te gustaría que fuera tu novio?.– Pregunto curioso.

–Tu pareces ser un buen partido. Además de que eres guapo, te preocupas por mi, eso es algo.– Al azabache le apareció un enorme rubor.

–Y-yo..– Tartamudeo. Kaoru solo agacho la cabeza con tristeza.–¿Que tienes?.– Ella alzo la vista y Butch pudo notar sus ojos cristalinos.

–De seguro tu ya tienes novia.– Suspiro.

–No, yo no tengo novia.

–Entonces...¿te gustaría ser mi novio?.– Pregunto ilusionada. El rubor del chico se hizo aun más notable. Butch abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un furioso y desgarrador grito proveniente de su hermano mayor.

–¡MOMOKO!.– Se escucho desde adentro de la casa seguido por la estruendosa risa de la pelirroja. Butch arqueo una ceja, y volteo nuevamente hacía la pelinegra, que ahora no estaba. Miro hacía todo lados y sus oídos captaron la risita tímida de ella. Se levanto de golpe y vio como la chica que ahora llevaba una cerveza que el no tenia ni la mínima idea de donde la había sacado, la chica corría hasta la puerta de entrada, la abría y salia por ella, riendo y agitando los brazos como niña pequeña.

–¡Espera!.– Grito el moreno.

–¡Déjame en paz duende verde!.– Gritaba la pelinegra.

* * *

_**¡Y ese fue el Flash Back!**_

_**Si usted, lector, tiene alguna critica constructiva respecto a este fic, por favor, comuníquemelo por PM, se lo agradezco.**_

_**Reviews y escribo acerca de lo que paso a la mañana siguiente ;)**_


	3. ¿Donde esta Momoko?

Hoooooooooola.

¿Saben? no se me ocurría ni una mierda para este tercer capitulo, así que hice lo que me dijo "LocaPorLosRRBZ" (hola:$) Bueno... Ella dijo que cuando escribía su super fic para gente rara (xD) lo iba pensando en el momento, y decidí hacer lo mismo que ella. Haber si funciona y si no... _bleh_, solo lean.

D! Powerpuff Girls no es de mi propiedad, oh, mundo cruel.

Ah, y este capitulo estará en Kaoru POV.

* * *

**oOo**

_***~¿Donde esta Momoko?~***_

Estoy junto a los dos rubios llorones y santurrones, el muchacho cara de tomate con una extraña obsesión por los caramelos, el pervertido que ahora sale con que yo le dije que lo amaba con todo mi ser, y yo, por supuesto. Seguro estarán pesando en que en este pequeño grupo de gente normal, si se le puede llamar así, en fin, de seguro que están pesando que falta un integrante ¿cierto? pues, están en lo correcto, falta la pelirroja "yo soy la líder, así que tienes que hacer lo que yo diga", ella falta. La señorita come caramelos, novia del cara de tomate, bueno, casi novia. Según Miyako, ayer en la fiesta de Bell, momo hizo el show de su vida ¿pueden creerlo? que vergüenza, por dios. Miyako dijo que estaba totalmente borracha, y que se puso a pelear con una estúpida en la fiesta y que también canto en frente de todos con la misma estúpida ¿saben quien era la estúpida? de seguro que ya saben.

Ahora los cinco estamos camino a la pastelería más famosa y visitada de la ciudad ¿por que? buscamos a Momoko. La muy tarada, golpeo al cara de tomate, salió por la ventana del baño, y se fue, o eso dijo Brick, y la verdad es que yo le creo, al pobre cara de tomate le falta un diente. Tal vez Momoko tiene su diente, me hubiera gustado estar despierta para ver eso, oh, esperen, si estaba despierta, pero estaba ocupada declarando le mi amor al difunto muñeco de felpa de Boomer, según Miyako. Hablando de Miyako, si, ella, la rubia inocente y mala amiga ¿y por que es mala amiga? por que la muy desgraciada dejo que los chicos se quedaran en su casa, junto con nosotras, que estábamos más borrachas que Barney, el tipo de los simpson. En la madrugada desperté gracias a que el torpe de Boomer babeaba mi brazo, tuve que lavar mi lindo brazo durante horas. Dejando de lado todo eso. Ahora vamos en un convertible rojo hacía la pastelería ¿por que tenemos un convertible rojo? larga historia. Yo voy discutiendo con Boomer, que me esta restregando su peluche decapitado en toda la cara. También discuto con Butch, que dice que yo le dije que lo amaba. Esta loco. No digo que Butch sea feo, solo es que, ay, no se.

—Joder, Boomer. Yo no le e hecho nada a tu puto muñeco.— Dije con fastidio.

—¡Tu junto con la otra loca le sacaron la cabeza!.— Exclamo, nuevamente restregándome el peluche en la cara, bueno la mitad del peluche.

—Si no sacas esa maldita cosa de mi rostro, juro que ahora si lo destrozare.— Le advertí con expresión seria, a los segundos, saco al peluche de mi rostro y lo comenzó a abrazar ¿tendrá diez años o que?

—No te preocupes, yo lo arreglare.— Miyako le dijo al rubio llorón.

—¡Gracias!.— Exclamo lleno de felicidad, y luego abrazo a Miyako. Parecen un par de tomates.

—¡Ay, que romántico!.—Grite yo aparentando que me moría de la ternura. Falta Momoko, alguien tiene que ser la loca enamorada que se derrite por todo.

—Llegamos.— Anuncio Brick, mientras frenaba dramáticamente. Se bajo del auto, con la chaqueta al hombro y con unos lentes de sol puestos, debe pensar que estamos en una película, imbécil.

—¿Que te pasa, Brick?.— Pregunto Butch con tono burlón.

—Solo bajen del auto. Momoko nos espera.— Hablo, nuevamente aparentando estar en una película de acción. Los cuatro bajamos del auto y nos adentramos a la pastelería. Fuimos directamente hacía el empleado que atendía la caja registradora. Brick comenzó a interrogarlo. Aun sigue pensando que estamos en una película de acción.

—Te repetiré esto una vez más.— Dijo con tranquilidad.—¡¿Donde esta Momoko!?.— Grito eufórico, y totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

—Y-yo...yo no se de quien hablas.— Tartamudeo el joven que atendía la caja registradora. Se veía de nuestra edad, tenia frenos y barros en toda su cara.

—¡Si lo sabes!.— Volvió a gritar Brick.—¡¿Que le hiciste desgraciado?!.— Creo que Brick va hacer que el chico se haga en los pantalones.

—N-no le e h-hecho n-nada.— Pobre muchacho, sudaba por litros.

—Dime donde esta si no quieres que te rompa la cara.— Lo amenazo ¿donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas?

—N-ni siquiera se d-de quien h-hablas.

—¡¿Como no lo vas a saber?!

—N-n-o lo se.

—¡Es una chica de cabello anaranjado, ojos rosas, lleva un inmenso lazo sobre su cabeza!.— Grito. El empleado pareció recordar algo.

—C-creo que ya lo recuerdo.

—¡Vamos, dilo!.— Exclamo impaciente.

—Como a las nueve de la mañana, vi a una muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

—¡¿Y donde la viste?!

—Paso por afuera de este recinto, creo que iba persiguiendo a un camión de basura.— ¿que mierda?

—Gracias.— Brick dijo con desinterés, y camino hasta la salida. Volvimos a subir al convertible rojo, y partimos al basurero de la ciudad, donde seguramente, Momoko estaba.

* * *

Llegamos al basurero. Ahora caminamos entre la basura. Brick sube a los montículos de basura, buscando desesperada mente a Momoko. Boomer y Miyako están que vomitan por el dulce aroma que tiene este lugar, y Butch esta molestando otra vez con ese tema de que supuestamente yo lo amo.

—Cállate.— Ordene cabreada.

—Pero tu me dijiste que me amabas.— Volvió a repetir.

—¡Yo no te e dicho nada!

—¡Si lo hiciste!

—¡Estaba borracha!

—¡Los borrachos no mienten!

—...Cállate.— Dije cortante. Quizás si le dije eso ¡dios, que vergüenza!

—¿lo ves? si me amas.— Chasqueo la lengua.

—¡No te amo!

—¡Hasta me besaste!.— Grito. Nota mental; no volverme a acercar a una lata de cerveza.

—¿Enserio?.— Pregunte con un estúpido rubor en mis mejillas.

—Si.— Asintió serio.

—No es cierto.— Dije incrédula.

—Es cierto, estábamos en el parque.— Dijo aun con expresión seria. Diablos, ahora si empiezo a recordar.

—No lo recuerdo.— Mentí y desvié mi mirada.

—Si lo recuerdas.

—No, no lo recuerdo.

—Si lo haces.

—No lo hago.

—Pregúntale a Boomer.

—¿Por que a el?

—Anoche fue tu sicologo.

—¿Sicologo?

—Comenzaste a contarle toda tu vida, y le comentaste de que yo te gustaba.— Dijo sonriente. Mierda.

—Imposible.

—Pregúntale.— Se cruzo de brazos.

—Hey Boomer.— Llame al rubio.

—Mande.— Dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Anoche...¿te dije algo de mi vergonzosa vida?

—Ah, si. Muchas cosas.— Dijo desinteresado.

—¿Que tipo de cosas?

—Ya sabes, cosas como cuando se te callo un diente, la primera vez que fuiste al baño sola, que estas enamorada de Butch, lo típico.— Dijo el rubio. Ay, mamá.

—¿Ves?.— Pregunto Butch.

—Estaba Borracha.— La única escusa que mi cabeza formulaba.

—Los borracho no mienten.

—Déjame en paz.

—No.— Se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro. Otra vez, el rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

—¡Momoko no esta!.— Grito Brick con las palmas a los costados de su cabeza. Bendito cara de tomate, gracias a el pude separarme de Butch, y logre que ese rubor desapareciera de mis mejillas.

—¡Momoko a muerto!.— Grito Miyako llorando.

—Tranquilícense, tal ves volvió a tu casa Miyako.— Butch dijo.

—Si, quizás tienes razón.— Comento Brick.

—Entonces, vamos.

* * *

Miyako abrió la puerta principal, y la casa seguía en el mismo estado en la cual la dejamos en la mañana, osea, un desastre. Suerte que la abuelita de Miyako esta de viaje. Si no creería que nosotros somos una mala influencia ¿pueden creerlo? ¿nosotros? ¿una mala influencia? ha, ha.

Entramos y cada uno se fue por lados diferentes a buscar a Momoko. Yo busque en la cocina, dentro de los muebles, dentro del refrigerador, dentro del microondas, en la tubería del lavavajillas, dentro de una olla, y nada. Pose ambas palmas en mi cintura y suspire con frustración. Sentí como alguien me acorralaba al pared. Adivinen quien era.

—Si no te quitas voy a gritar.— Le advertí.

—Solo dime si es verdad o no.

—No te diré nada. Quítate.

—Primero dime.

—Primero quítate.

—Dime.

—Quítate.

—Dime, mujer.

—Quítate, hombre.

—No me quitare.

—Yo no te diré.

—Puedo estar así horas.

—Y yo puedo gritar durante horas.

—No puedes.

—Si puedo.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Quieres probar?

—Por supuesto.— Dijo desafiante. Abrí mi boca, lista para lanzar el grito más chillón de mi vida, pero fue un error. Butch aprovecho para besarme. Maldito ladrón de besos. Mis ojos estaban como platos, y mis mejillas ardían. El muy desgraciado jugueteaba con mi lengua mientras yo estaba a punto del paro cardíaco.

—¡No esta!.— Gritaron desde la sala. Ambos nos separamos bruscamente. Yo desvié mi mirada avergonzada, y me dirigí al salón de estar, seguida por Butch.

—¡Momoko no esta!.— Grito Brick que estaba que lloraba, que adorable. Cuando vea a Momoko, si es que la encontramos, claro, le contare sobre esto y seguro que se desmaya.

—¡¿y si la mataron?!.— Grito Boomer paranoico, como siempre.

—¡Tal vez hayan abusado de ella!.— Grito Miyako, otra paranoica más.

—O tal vez esta en la dulceria atragantándose con caramelos.— Butch dijo desinteresado.

—¡Hay que llamar a la policía!.— Grito Boomer.

—¡Y al 911!.— Grito Miyako.

—¡Nada de eso, hay que llamar a Galactiman!.— Grito Brick. Ya le afectaron los caramelos.

—Ok...no llamemos a nadie ¿acaso quieren formar un escándalo?.— Pregunte yo seria. La discreción ante todo.

—Lo más seguro es que Momoko haya vuelto a su casa.— Butch dijo.

—¡¿Y si en el camino la secuestraron los alienigenas?!.— Brick grito como idiota. De verdad que los caramelos le afectaron.

—Mejor veamos si esta afuera.— Comento Butch rodando los ojos. Todos salimos para afuera, y observamos todo el lugar. Las casas, el convertible, las personas, los perros y gatos, menos Momoko.

—Se fue.— Murmuro Brick para luego arrojarse al piso, dramáticamente. Escuche unos golpes, pero los ignore. Quizás sean niños jugando.

—Debe estar en su casa.— Butch dijo. De nuevo, escuche los mismos golpes.

—Tenemos que juntar un millón de dolares para que nos la regresen viva.— Dijo el rubio. El y Brick son la prueba viviente de que ver tanta película no es bueno.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?.— Pregunto Miyako alarmada. Otra vez, los golpes se volvieron a escuchar.

—¿De donde viene eso?.— Pregunte yo desconcertada.

—¿De donde viene que?.— Me pregunto Butch.

—Eso.— Dije al momento que los golpes se volvían a escuchar. Nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de averiguar de donde venían los sonidos.

—¡La cajuela del convertible!.— Exclamo Boomer. Todos nos observamos entre si.

—¡Momoko!.— Gritamos a unisono. Brick abrió rápidamente la cajuela, y dentro de ella estaba Momoko, roja, seguramente por la ira.

—¡Grupo de idiotas!.— Grito enfadada.

—¡Momoko!.— Exclamo Brick y luego la abrazo. Ella se zafo del abrazo y se bajo de la cajuela para cruzarse de brazos, evidentemente molesta.

—¿Como terminaste allí?.— Pregunto Miyako extrañada.

—Solo recuerdo que estaba jugando con Brick...ah, creo que tengo tu diente.— Sonrió y luego saco de su bolsillo un blanco colmillo.

—Gracias.— Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Creo que es mejor que entremos por que...— Miyako dijo pero fue interrumpida por un hombre con delantal blanco que venia acompañado de un grupo de uniformados.

—¡Ellos son!.— Exclamo apuntándonos acusadora mente.

—¿Eh?.— Dijimos a unisono.

—¡Ellos fueron los que destruyeron mi tienda!.— Exclamo nuevamente.

—¿Que?.— No pudimos decir nada más por que todo el grupo de uniformados, corrieron hasta nosotros y luego nos sujetaron de los brazos.

—Tienen derecho a guardar silencio.— Hablo un hombre de bigote marrón.

—¿Que?

—Ustedes irán a la cárcel.

—¡¿Que?!

—¡Exijo a un abogado!.— exigió Boomer.

* * *

_**¡Fin!**_

E pensado en continuarlo. Tengo más ideas con respecto a este fic, así que, creo que haré un cuarto capitulo, creo.

No lo se, ustedes digan si hago otro más o lo dejo hasta aquí :)

¿Reviews?


	4. ¡Todos a prisión!

Pensar que dije que esta historia seria un One-shot y este es el cuarto capitulo.

Bueno... Demashita! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

Comencemos con la historia.

* * *

**oOo**

**Boomer POV.**

Malditos policías, no me permitieron llamar a mi abogado. Ahora estamos en prisión. Suerte que solo estaremos hasta que nuestros padres nos vengan a buscar, en nuestro caso, que nuestro mono-mamá venga a destruir la prisión para que nos dejen salir. Más vale que ese mono idiota este en casa.

Todos estamos en la misma celda. Miyako tiene un ataque de paranoia. Kaoru a dicho más de cuarenta insultos que en mi vida había escuchado. Momoko esta escavando un agujero en el suelo con una cuchara, con el que, según ella, escaparemos. Butch a estado más de media hora observando el piso con expresión de retrasado, y Brick a llorado desde que llegamos por la perdida de su diente.

—¡Hijos de puta!.— Grito Kaoru. Siempre tan fina.

—Tranquilízate Kaoru, con este agujero que estoy cavando, saldremos de aquí en un dos por tres.— Momoko dijo riendo como maniática.

—¡¿Donde diablos hay un dentista?!.— Grito Brick histérico.

—¡Las paredes se están cerrando!.—Miyako grito a la vez que apoyaba su peso contra uno de los muros. Mientras tanto, Butch hacía muecas raras y luego observaba a Kaoru y su cara cambiaba a un color rojo, así parecido a Brick. ¿Ven a lo que me enfrento? yo soy el único normal, al menos el único que se mantiene con cordura.

El guardia esta frente a nosotros, observando con diversión. Claro, mientras el ríe, nosotros sufrimos detrás de estos barrotes, que lindo.

—¡¿Y usted de que se esta riendo?!.— Grite yo, enfurecido.

—Cálmate rubio.— Dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Donde esta el baño?.— Pregunto Momoko

—Ahí.— Dijo el guardia apuntando a un escusado que estaba dentro de la celda. El escusado era de color verde, tenia una que otra cucaracha en el interior, y había un aroma que indicaba que el que había estado anteriormente, tenia unos fuertes dolores estomacales.

—¡Ew!.— Exclamo Momoko asqueada

—¡¿Esta loco?!.— Grito Miyako.

—¡Cuando salga de aquí lo matare con mis propias manos!.— Grito Kaoru a la ves que sacaba sus brazos por entre medio de los barrotes. El guardia frunció el entrecejo y luego se carcajeo.

—Para salir de aquí, tienen que darme el número de teléfono de sus padres.— Dijo desinteresado. Kaoru se quedo en silencio, y luego se sentó en el piso.

—Oiga guardia.— Llamo Butch que al parecer había vuelto al planeta tierra.

—¿Que pasa, chico revoltoso?.— Pregunto a lo que Butch rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabe? yo no recuerdo haber destruido ninguna tienda.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada de eso.— Comento Brick.

—Ni yo.— Dije.

—Eso no es cierto, tenemos hasta un vídeo.— Aseguro.

—Muéstrenos el vídeo.— Ordeno Brick serio.

—Como quieran.— Camino hasta una pequeña televisión, la prendió, y comenzó a rodar un vídeo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. En el vídeo aparecía una tienda de frutas. De un momento a otro apareció Momoko y Kaoru arrojándose las naranjas y manzanas. Luego se vio como el dueño las regañaban y ellas solo reían y le comenzaban a arrojar naranjas a el, para luego arrojar las sandias al suelo y subirse sobre ellas, brincando como conejos.

—¿Lo ven?.— Nos pregunto el guardia.

—¡Pero ahí no aparecemos nosotros!.— Protesto Miyako.

—Pero aparecen sus amigas.— Todos volteamos a verlas con una aura asesina rodeándonos.

—¡¿Por que estamos nosotros en este lugar si solo aparecen ellas dos?!.— Grite.

—Por que ustedes estaban con ellas en el momento que las encontramos.

—¿Osea que estamos en este lugar por culpa de ellas dos?.— Pregunto Brick.

—Así es.

—¡Pero si yo ni las conozco!.— Grito mi hermano de orbes rojos. Las dos chicas lo observaron indignadas.

—No mientas chico, yo vi como abrazabas a la pelirroja de allá, de seguro que es tu novia.

—¡No es mi novio!.— Momoko exclamo roja como el color que tienen los tomates.

—¿Y por que te abrazaba?.— Pregunto el guardia.

—¡Por que es un pervertido!

—Entonces por pervertido te quedaras en prisión.— El guardia le dijo a Brick.

—Bueno...supongo que nosotros nos podemos ir.— Dije.

—No.

—¿Por que no?.— Miyako pregunto horrorizada.

—La chica se puede ir, pero el de cabello negro y tu, no.— Me dijo.

—¿Por que nosotros no?.— Butch dijo con un tic sobre el parpado.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes fueron los que se pasearon por las calles en el bote de basura.— Con eso basto para dejarnos en silenció.

—Rubia ¿vas a salir o no?— Le pregunto a Miyako. Ella volteo a vernos, y automáticamente todos pusimos rostros de cachorros. Suspiro derrotada y negó con la cabeza.

—No saldré— Hablo resignada.

—Miyako, si quieres puede salir, nosotros no moriremos si nos quedamos aquí.— Le dije serio.

—No, Boomer, yo no podría dejarte aquí.— Me dijo entristecida.

—¿Y nosotros que?.— Pregunto Brick, arruinando el momento.

—Miyako, yo no soportaría ver que te regañen.— Tome su mano tímidamente a la vez que un rubor se hacía presente en mis mejillas y en las de ella.

—Boomer, eres tan tierno.— Sonrió.

—Tienes que salir, si no tu abuelita te regañara.

—Pero no quiero abandonarte.

—Prefiero quedarme con estos psicópatas, a que tu sufras un castigo.

—No, no podría estar allí afuera sabiendo que tu estas acá.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.— Le asegure.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Guardia, déjeme salir.— El guardia abrió la celda y ella salió resignada. La puerta de barrotes se cerro. Ella me volteo a ver y me sonrió con tristeza.

—Te extrañare mucho, Boomer.— Me dijo.

—Yo también, Miyako.

—Oh, por favor. No estaremos aquí más de dos horas.— Kaoru dijo rodando los ojos.

—Esto ya se puso muy película de noños.— Opino Butch.

—Concuerdo.— Brick dijo.

—Déjenlos vivir su amor.— Momoko dijo molesta.

—¿Se quieren callar?.— Miyako hablo seria.

—Adiós Miyako, nos veremos en otra vida.— Dije yo.

—Adiós Boomer, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo.

—¡Guardia sáqueme de aquí antes de que esto se vuelva una celda de empalagosos!.— Grito Butch paranoico.

—Adiós Miyako.— Dije haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—Adiós.— Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de entrada.

—Boomer no exageres, de seguro la ves mañana.— Kaoru dijo con desinterés.

—Kaoru no enti..— Fui interrumpido por Miyako que entro a la prisión, respirando agitada mente.

—Boomer, no puedo abandonarte.— Me dijo a la vez que caminaba hacía nosotros.

—Miyako, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.— Dije triste.

—No me interesa eso. Yo me quedare aquí contigo, no importa lo que digas.— Miyako dijo. Vi como mis hermanos y las chicas rodaban los ojos.

—Miyako...

—Guardia, me e arrepentido, déjeme entrar.— Ordeno. El guardia abrió la puerta de la celda y Miyako entro a abrazarme.

—Si serán dramáticos.

**Normal POV.**

—¡Quiero ir al baño!.— Grito Momoko que daba brincos por toda la celda.

—El baño esta ahí.— Le dijo el guardia.

—¡Ni muerta!.— Kaoru observo a Momoko y luego observo al guardia, sonrió amplia mente, ya había encontrado la forma de salir de allí.

—¡Yo también quiero ir al baño!.— La morena grito.

—¡Ya les dije donde esta el baño!

—¡Somos unas señoritas! ¿como cree que haremos nuestras necesidades ahí?.— Kaoru dijo indignada.

—¿Señoritas?.— Boomer murmuro confundido.

—Cállate.— Murmuro Momoko.

—¡Exijo que nos deje ir al baño!.— Exigió Kaoru.

—¡El baño esta junto a ustedes!

—¡Ese no es un baño! ¡es un alcantarillado con forma de baño!

—¡Déjenos ir al baño!

—¡Yo quiero ir al baño!

—¡Esta bien, esta bien!.— Grito exasperado. Abrió la celda y guió a las dos muchachas hasta el baño de mujeres. Las dos chicas entraron y el se quedo afuera esperándolas.

* * *

—Momoko, tu haces un escalón con tus palmas, yo salgo por la ventana y luego te subo a ti ¿entendido?.— Kaoru le pregunto a la pelirroja que aun daba brincos por las ganas que tenia de ir al baño.

—Si, si, pero primero déjame ir al baño.— Dijo haciendo una mueca, Kaoru rodó los ojos, eso sirvió como respuesta para Momoko, corrió hacía unos de los baños y entro rápidamente. La puerta del baño en el cual estaba Momoko se abrió, ella salio y se fue a lavar las manos.

—Bien, ahora...

—Espera, tengo que secarme las manos.

—Ok.— Observo como la chica de orbes rosas se secaba las manos tranquilamente.—¿Ya?

—Espera un poco, tengo que observarme al espejo.— Dijo sonriendo. Kaoru la jalo del brazo hasta la ventana, sin darle tiempo de que se observara al espejo del baño.—¡Hey!.— Protesto.

—¡A este paso no saldremos nunca de aquí!

—¡Cálmate, mujer!.— Momoko rodó los ojos e hizo un escalón con sus palmas, Kaoru poso un píe en el "escalón". La pelirroja miraba con curiosidad el lugar en donde se encontraban, fijo su vista en un montículo negro que estaba al otro extremo del baño, arqueo una ceja y entrecerró sus parpados para poder ver mejor. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada, un pequeña rata de pelaje negro y ojos rojos se paseaba por las baldosas del baño, y se dirigía rápidamente hacía ellas.

—¡UNA RATA!.— Grito eufórica, luego de eso, saco sus manos y provoco que Kaoru cayera de espaldas al piso del baño. La pelirroja solo corrió hasta quedar arriba del lavamanos, lo más lejos posible del piso en el que corría el roedor.

—¡Eres una estúpida!.— Grito Kaoru.

—¡Hay una rata!.— Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, observo a su alrededor, y volvió su mirada hacía la pelirroja.

—¡No hay nada!

—¡Esta junto a ti!.— Grito, apuntando temerosa al roedor que se encontraba junto a la pierna de la chica de orbes verdes. Ella giro lentamente su cabeza hacía el ratón y jadeo antes de dar el grito de su vida.

—¡AAAAAAAH!.— Grito antes de subirse al mismo lavamanos que su amiga. La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a el guardia enfadado de tanto griterío de parte de ese par de locas y chillonas adolescentes.

* * *

—Jóvenes.— Llamo el guardia. Ellos solo voltearon a observarlo.—Necesito que me den el número de teléfono de sus padres.— Pidió.

—El de nuestra mamá ya lo tiene en marcación rápida.— Le recordó Boomer.

—Ah, es cierto. Entonces el número de teléfono de sus padres, muchachas.— Las chica se miraron entre si, espantadas.

—Eh...

—¿Por que no llama primero a mojo?.— Pregunto Butch.

—Esta bien.— Dijo desinteresado. Se levanto y se fue a hablar por teléfono.

—Me mataran.— Murmuro Kaoru.

—No te preocupes, mojo vendrá a destruir la prisión y podremos salir.— Butch dijo sonriente.

—¿Que?.— Pregunto Momoko.

—Así salimos siempre.— Boomer dijo.

—Debería estar aquí en unos 10 segundos, así que les sugiero que se cubran.— Brick dijo con desinterés.

—¿Cubrirnos?

—Ocho segundos.

—¿Pero donde?

—Seis segundos.

—Ay, no.

—Cuatro segundos.

—¡AAH!

—Dos segundos.— El techo estallo. Butch abrazo a Kaoru, mientras esta se tapaba el rostro horrorizada. Brick se había arrojado sobre Momoko y ahora ambos estaban en el suelo cubriéndose las cabezas. Boomer y Miyako estaban debajo de un pequeña cama desgastada que estaba en la celda, Boomer sonreía con emoción mientras que Miyako estaba apunto del paro cardíaco.

—¡¿Donde están mis niños?!.— Grito Mojo que estaba dentro de un enorme robot.

—¡Aquí mamá!.— Grito Boomer agitando ambos brazos.

—¡Mis bebes!.— Exclamo con los ojos cristalinos.—¡¿Que hacen con las apestosas?!

—¡No somos apestosas!.— Protestaron las tres chicas a unisono.

—¡Mamá, sácanos de aquí!.— Grito Butch con expresión de cachorrito.

—Esta bien, esta bien.— Rodó los ojos, y extendió la mano del robot hasta los seis chicos.

—¿Esto es seguro?.— Miyako pregunto.

—No.— Respondió Brick sonriendo.

—Hubiéramos salido más rápido por el agujero que yo estaba cavando.— Momoko se cruzo de brazos.

—Si, claro.— Dijeron todos a unisono rodando los ojos. El robot dio media vuelta y se fue de la prisión.

—Mojo jojo no contesta el teléf...¡¿que rayos paso aquí?!.— Grito el guardia, sorprendido.

* * *

Las tres chicas estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra, charlando a la vez que comían caramelos de variados colores que estaban dentro de un frasco. Kaoru saco su celular de su bolsillo, ya que este había vibrado por que recibió un mensaje de texto proveniente de Butch.

—_Hey Kaoru, esta noche hay fiesta en nuestra casa ¿vienen?_

—Chicas...— Kaoru llamo a sus dos amigas.

—¿Que ocurre?.— Pregunto Miyako.

—Butch nos a invitado a una fiesta en su casa ¿vamos?

—Hum...no lo se.— Momoko dijo pensativa.

—Yo voy si prometen que no beberán.— Miyako dijo.

—Por mi esta bien.— Dijo Kaoru.

—Ow...— Murmuro Momoko, decepcionada.

—¿No fue suficiente para ti terminar en la cárcel?.— Miyako suspiro.

—Momoko, no puedes estar toda la vida bebien...

—Esta bien, esta bien, les prometo que ni me acercare a una lata de cerveza.— Dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿vamos?

—¡Si!.— Exclamaron ambas a unisono.

—Bien, le avisare a Butch.— Kaoru dijo.

—¿Que ropa me pondré?.— Se pregunto a si misma la rubia.

—_Estaremos ahí._— Kaoru tecleo en su celular táctil, recibiendo como respuesta un emoticono sonriente.

—Yo me pondré mi nueva falda negra.— Momoko dijo mientras buscaba un caramelo, lo que era algo difícil, ya que no quedaban.—¡No hay caramelos!

—¡Se acabara el mundo!.— Grito Kaoru con sorna.

* * *

_**¡Fin de este capitulo!**_

Si, se que es corto, pero la imaginación no me da para más, al menos en este capitulo, no.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿hago un quinto capitulo? tengo uno más en mente.

Reviews & lo sigo.


	5. La fiesta de los Him

**D**escargo de responsabilidad**: D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**A**claraciones: **L**os personajes presentados en esta historia tienen dieciséis años.

* * *

_Tal vez, ir a la fiesta de los hermanos Him no era buena idea... _

—¿Recuerdan la promesa?

—Sí.

—Bien —la rubia de largas coletas sonrió—. No la vayan a olvidar.

—No, Miyako, no la olvidáremos —Kaoru rodó los ojos, fastidiada.

Tocaron el timbre. No esperaron a que abrieran enseguida, ya que la música estaba tan fuerte que de seguro ni oirían. Volvieron a tocar.

—¡Chicas! —una voz conocida se hizo presente.

Miraron hacia todos lados, buscando al dueño de la voz sin encontrarla.

—¡Chicas, aquí arriba!

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron que en el balcón, apoyado en el barandal, permanecía un joven de cabello pelirrojo que les sonreía.

—¡Pasen, está abierto!

El trió de adolescentes asintieron.

Momoko abrió la puerta y entró junto sus amigas.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre: la música les retumbaba en los oídos, los adolescentes que habían adentro, sino estaban borrachos, bailaban o se dedicaban a coquetear con quién se les cruzara, las botellas de alcohol se podían ver por todos lados y el aroma a cigarrillo les estaba matando los pulmones.

Avanzaron entre la multitud, ganándose miradas lujuriosas de algunos tipos y miradas envidiosas de alguna que otra chica, hasta llegar a una mesa redonda que tenía varias sillas al rededor.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar hasta que un muchacho de cabello marrón llegó junto a ellas con varias botellas de whisky y vodka en sus manos.

—¡Chicas! —dijo, para luego dar paso a un eructo.

Kaoru rió, mientras que las otras dos sólo se limitaron a rodar los ojos, asqueadas.

—¡Mitch! —exclamó alegre la azabache—. No creí que vendrías.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Por que habías dicho que te habían castigado.

—Así es.

—¿Entonces?

—Me escapé —dijo desinteresado—. No me perdería la fiesta de mis grandes amigos.

—¿Dónde están los chicos? —le preguntó Momoko, curiosa.

—Creo que Brick estaba en el segundo piso, vi a Boomer separar a unos borrachos que estaban peleando y a Butch.. no, a Butch no lo he visto.

—¿Cómo que no lo haz visto? —preguntó Kaoru.

—Lo vi cuando llegué a la fiesta, luego de eso, no lo vi más —se encogió de hombros—. En fin, chicas lindas, ¿quieren tomar algo?

—No, gracias.

—¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

—Después de lo que pasó la última vez, preferimos no acércanos a un vaso de alcohol —respondió la pelirroja de largo cabello lacio.

—¿Y ustedes dos, quieren tomar algo? —les preguntó a Miyako y a Kaoru que negaron con la cabeza.

—Iré a bailar —Kaoru se levantó y caminó hacia la pista de baile.

Momoko miró hacia las escaleras, las cuales llevaban al segundo piso.

—Enseguida vuelvo —se levantó.

—Pero, Momoko, no me dejes... sola —la miró irse y perderse en la multitud—. Genial.

—Al fin quedamos solos, rubia.

Miró a Mitch, que la miraba seductora mente mientras daba sorbos a su botella de vodka y de vez en cuando eructaba.

—Mitch, estás borracho y más idiota de lo normal —olvidó por completo aquello de ser amable con las personas.

—Oh, mira quién viene allí —apuntó con su dedo indice a un chico de cabello rubio despeinado y de orbes azules oscuros que caminaba hacia ellos—. Es tu novio, rubia.

—No es mi novio.

El rubio llegó junto a ellos.

—¡Miyako, ya llegaste! —exclamó feliz.

—Sí —sonrió.

—¿Y las chicas?

—Kaoru fue a bailar y Momoko no sé.

—Miren, mi pulgar desapareció —ambos miraron a Mitch, que jugaba con su palma.

—Eh... ¿y tú no fuiste a bailar con Kaoru?

—No —negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no fue a bailar con Kaoru por que quería quedarse sola conmigo, ¿entiendes? —Mitch dijo, todo borracho.

—Mitch, amigo, creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu casa —lo levantó del asiento, mientras éste forcejeaba para que lo soltara.

—¿Irme? ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto apenas comienza! —exclamó una vez que se soltó del rubio—. ¡Aun no conquisto a ninguna chica!

—Mitch...

—Oye, Miyako, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a otra parte? —se acercó al rostro de Miyako, mirándola coqueto mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Mitch, ya deja de hablar estupideces —el rubio lo volvió a jalar, pero esta vez más molesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te pusiste celoso, rubio? —comenzó a picotear la mejilla del rubio, mientras sonreía burlón—. No seas idiota, jamás estaría con la chica que te gusta.

—¿Qué te gusta? —Miyako se sonrojó al igual que el rubio de orbes azules oscuros.

—N-nada, Miyako. Creo que Mitch ya está delirando.

—¡Nada de que estoy delirando, rubio! —gritó Mitch, llamando la atención de varios—. ¡Yo te he oído hablar como idiota enamorado de la señorita aquí presente!

—¡Mitch, cállate ya! —siguió jalando al pelimarrón hasta que él mismo fue jalado—. ¿Eh?

—¡Boomer! —una voz chillona gritó, era la voz de Himeko Shirogane—. ¡Te he estado buscando!

—¿Himeko?

—¿Dónde te habías metido, amor?

—¡¿Amor?!

La arrogante muchachita Shirogane jaló al rubio hasta la pista de baile, mientras que éste hacia todo lo posible de soltarse del agarre.

Mitch los miró irse, luego miró a la rubia que, extrañamente, tenía el ceño fruncido. Sonrió y caminó tambaleándose hasta quedar sentando junto a Miyako.

—Creo que tu novio te dejó sola.

La joven PPGZ azul no lo miró, sólo se limitó a suspirar.

—Pero, no te aflijas, para eso estoy yo —pasó un brazo por los hombros de la muchacha de coletas—. Te invito algo de tomar.

—No, gracias.

—¿Segura?

Miró nuevamente hacia la pista de baile, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente al menor de los Him bailando con la caprichosa muchacha.

Algo se instaló en su interior y con ese algo, una pregunta que le rondó por breves segundos por la cabeza: Si sus amigas podían emborracharse cuando quisieran, ¿por qué ella no?

—Está bien —asintió sonriente—. Trae tus mejores tragos.

* * *

Se puso de puntillas para poder ver mejor entre la multitud y así poder visualizar alguna cabellera pelinegra.

Siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud, ignorando a los chicos que le pedían bailar con ella.

En su transcurro de buscar al azabache, se encontró con el hermano menor del pelinegro, extrañamente bailando con su enemiga a muerte y la de sus amigas: Himeko Shirogane. Claro que el rubio no se veía para nada feliz, es más, a cada segundo trataba de escapar de las afiladas garras de la chica.

Siguió caminado, pero se detuvo cuando vio a lo lejos a un joven de cabellera pelinegra que estaba sentado en la barra de licores. Caminó hasta allá a paso apresurado. Una vez que llegó, se sentó junto a él.

—¡Oye, te había estado buscando! —exclamó sin mirarlo, a la vez que lo golpeaba levemente en la espalda—. Estaba muy aburrida y bueno... no sé, me preguntaba si querías bailar, ¿qué dices? —lo miró, éste no se volteaba a verla—. ¿Butch? —el joven se volteó a verla extrañado.

—Claro, me da igual.

Kaoru se sonrojó de vergüenza, ese no era Butch, sino que era un muchacho de cabello negro, de orbes grises, lleno de piercing y tatuajes, más de los que tenía Butch.

—Eh...

—¡Vamos! —la jaló de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

—Oye, no, no —trataba de soltarse, pero éste la seguía jalando.

El joven la obligaba a bailar, siendo que lo único que ella quería era encontrar al mediano de los Him.

—¿Kaoru? —un leve jalón a su brazo la hizo voltear, era Butch, que la miraba confuso.

—Oye, idiota, ¡búscate a tu chica! —le protestó el joven de orbes grises.

—¡¿Cómo qué idiota?! ¡¿Y cómo que tu chica?!

—Oíste bien, mocoso —soltó a Kaoru y le dio un empujón a Butch—. Vete a buscar tu propia prostituta.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Prostituta?! —bramó la chica Matsubara, indignada.

—¡¿Cómo la haz llamado?!

—¿Qué no eres prostituta? —le preguntó a Kaoru.

—¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!

—Ah, bueno... es que pareces una.

—Ya te ganaste la paliza del día—Butch lo golpeó justo en la nariz, provocando que el chico de orbes grises se tambaleara hacia atrás.

* * *

El aire veraniego le golpeaba el rostro, haciéndolo temblar levemente de vez en cuando.

Un leve golpecito en su hombro lo hizo voltear. En cuanto volteó, sonrió.

—Hola —lo saludó la joven de cabello rojizo que estaba frente a él.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué no estás abajo? —le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba sobre el barandal del balcón.

—Por que estaba aburrido.

—Ah.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Por qué no estás abajo?

—Ah, pues... estaba aburrida también.

—¿Y tus amigas?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Tampoco sé.

—Oh, no le di las gracias a Mojo por habernos sacado de la cárcel.

—No te preocupes, nosotros nunca le agradecimos nada, así que está acostumbrado.

Momoko rió levemente.

—Eh... ¿cómo está tu diente?

—Mi diente... fui a un dentista —sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Lo siento, estaba algo borracha y...

—¿Algo? ¡Parecías una borracha de esas que aparecen en las películas! —rió, pero calló al ver el gesto serio de Momoko.

—No volveré a beber.

—Sí, no deberías, eres muy pequeña para beber.

—¿Pequeña? Tengo tu misma edad.

—Sí, pero sigues siendo pequeña.

—No soy pequeña.

—Ok, ok, lo siento —sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Sin saber como, ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro.

—¡Brick, tu hermano se está matando con un tipo allí abajo!

Ambos se separaron de golpe.

De la sorpresa, Momoko cayó hacia atrás, teniendo la suerte de caer hacia atrás y no hacia adelante, en donde su muerte estaría segura en el momento en que su cuerpo se estrellara con el pavimento.

—¡Ouch! —gimió.

—Oh, creo que interrumpí algo —murmuró el joven que llegó gritando hace breves segundos atrás.

—¿Crees?

El joven no le prestó atención al comentario del pelirrojo y sólo siguió gritando:—¡Tienes que venir rápido, tu hermano está que se mata con un chico!

Brick corrió escaleras abajo junto con el joven, ambos olvidándose de la adolorida dulce maníaca que permanecía en el suelo quejándose.

—Claro, váyanse, a mí no me duele nada —murmuró sarcástica mientras se levantaba y se sujetaba la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

* * *

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero se aguantaba lo más que podía.

Siguió bailando como estúpida junto a el pelimarrón, que estaba igual o peor de borracho que ella.

—¡Oye, rubia, creo que alguien comenzó una pelea! —exclamó Mitch, cuando le dieron un leve empujón proveniente de quién sabe quién.

—¡Así parece! —exclamó la muchacha Gotokuji—. ¡Deberíamos de unirnos!

—¡Sí! —Mitch se adentró entre la multitud de gente que observaba la pelea que era protagonizada por dos azabaches. Miyako, por su parte, sólo se quedó observando todo mientras bebía de su lata de cerveza.

Su vista se posó sobre una mesa de madera, la cual tenía varias botellas de vodka sobre ella. Caminó sonriente hacia allá, pasando junto a una chica pelinegra de orbes verdes claros que miraba todo el espectáculo horrorizada.

—¡Butch, ya! —trató de alejar al azabache de la pelea, pero éste la alejó a ella de la pelea y volvió a lanzarse sobre su contrincante.

—¡No dejaré que nadie te llame puta! —todos los presentes que observaban la pelea, exclamaron un "Aw" de ternura.

Miró hacia la escalera, en donde dos jóvenes bajaban a paso apresurado los escalones. Entre esos dos jóvenes, reconoció al mayor de los Him: Brick. Detrás de ellos dos, venía una Momoko muy adolorida.

—¡Oye, sabandija, suelta a mi hermano! —el grito de Brick la hizo apartar la vista de su pelirroja amiga, para así poder ver como Brick también se lanzaba sobre el chico pelinegro de orbes grises.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —una voz a su espalda la hizo voltear, en cuanto volteó, se encontró con un alarmado rubio—. ¡¿Esos son mis hermanos?!

—Sí, tus hermanos y creo que también está Mitc... —no pudo continuar, ya que Boomer la hizo a un lado e hizo lo mismo que sus hermanos y Mitch, arrojarse sobre el pelinegro de orbes grises.

—Genial —miró a toda la gente y nadie hacia nada, sólo se quedaban mirando—. Ya que nadie hace nada, tendré que hacer algo yo.

—¿Kaoru? —ignoró a su amiga pelirroja que había llegado hace pocos segundos a su lado.

Cogió una botella que encontró en el piso y se abrió paso entre la multitud de adolescentes.

Se hizo rápidamente a un lado, esquivando así a una patada voladora de parte de Brick, que obviamente no iba dirigida a ella.

Frunció el ceño.

Una vez que vio al joven pelinegro de orbes grises, se subió a su espalda y comenzó a golpearlo con la botella, la cual ella creyó que era de vidrio, pero para la suerte del muchacho, era de plástico.

Momoko miraba toda la escena atónita. No sabía en que momento todos habían terminado peleando.

Notó como más gente se unía a la pelea, entre ellos, Himeko Shirogane, su enemiga a muerte, que sólo se dedicaba a golpear a Kaoru, mientras que ésta sólo golpeaba con la botella de plástico al joven del cual se mantenía montada.

—¡Oye, perra, no golpees a mi amiga! —y así, ella también terminó uniéndose a la pelea, sólo que a la única que golpeaba, era a Himeko.

La rubia, que se mantenía sentada sobre la mesa, acabándose las últimas botellas de vodka, observaba todo el espectáculo que protagonizaban sus amigos, mientras reía a carcajadas y apuntaba con su dedo indice a las personas que recibían un golpe.

—¡Eso te pasa por zorra! —exclamó burlona al momento en que vio como su mejor amiga pelirroja golpeaba a Himeko.

Se subió sobre la mesa, riendo y pensando que ahí hacia falta lodo para hacerlo más divertido, pero no podía llevar lodo a la casa, se tardaría demasiado. Una vez que estuvo sobre la mesa, tambaleándose y riendo, visualizó a lo lejos a un recipiente metálico de color rojo: Un extintor. Se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta donde estaba el recipiente. Lo cogió. Caminó hasta la mesa y nuevamente se subió.

Miró a todos los presentes, la mayoría estaba peleando y si no lo hacían, estaban observando espantados o muertos de la risa como ella.

Apuntó el extintor hacia el grupo de adolescentes que luchaban a muerte y abrió la válvula.

Todos dejaron de pelear al momento en que fueron bañados por una espuma blanca. Entre todos se armó un silencio, silencio que fue roto por la exagerada risa de una rubia de cabello ya completamente despeinado.

La rubia reía mientras se sujetaba el estomago, sin preocuparse si se caía o no de la mesa.

Todos la miraban, a ella no le importo, sólo se bajó de la mesa como si nada, caminó hacia donde estaban todos los adolescentes cubiertos de espuma y se arrojó al suelo para luego comenzar a jugar con la espuma como una niña pequeña.

—¡Amigos, la fiesta acabó! —exclamó Brick, mientras limpiaba la espuma que estaba sobre su gorra roja—. ¡Todos a sus casas!

La mayoría dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento, otros sólo felicitaron a los tres hermanos Him por hacer tan fabulosa fiesta.

* * *

Bien, este no es el final, aún queda un sexto capítulo.

¿Alguien recuerda este FanFic? Yo sé que no, ya que llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizarlo, pero como estoy de vacaciones, la inspiración volvió a mí, jó.

Noten también como ha ido cambiado mi forma de escribir. Sí, sí, ahora mi ortografía es perfecta, lo sé, lo sé, basta de halagos... nah, eso quisiera yo, tururu.

**Respuesta a reviews: **

**LaNadia-n.n: **OMG. NADIA AMA A MI IMAGINACIÓN ghkfjd. Tú sabes que Brick no es mi favorito, por lo tanto me cuesta un poco escribir sobre él, srry :c. ¿BUTCH CON SU SENSUALIDAD? ¿PERDÓN? Es mío, aléjate, bitcha.

**Objet16: **¡Ya lo hice! Ojalá te haya gustado*-*.

**LocaPorLosRRBZ: **Ya va. Me llené de melancolía a leer tu review):

**Alanaroth: **Sólo faltaba que Miyako se emborrachara hjkfd.

**Beleen'ewe: **¡No importa! ¡Gracias por el review, mamá sustituta! JAJAJAJA :c.

**Jek-red08: **¡Qué bueno que te encante! Fdhgjfjkdl. Muy omg.

**blossomxbrick041999: **¡Gracias por el review, linda! :)

**Fan de este fic: **OMGGGGH. ¡TÚ! Recuerdo que siempre comentabas mis historias, pero de un día para otro desapareciste u-ú.

**NikiDaniZ: **Todos adoran a Mojo, jí. Perdón por lo del castigo ghkfjl.

**Guest: **Ya, ya, ya, ya, ¡ya lo actualicé! Me demoré, pero lo actualicé, equisdé.

**Ferdita99: **¡Hola! Lo dramático es algo típico que le pongo a los azules jajajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Sahia Hyuuga: **Qué bueno que te hayas reído, y qué bueno también que te gusto el fic. ¡Saludos!

**Win: **¡Listo! ¡Gracias por el review!

**Sonic-Rainbow: **Sí, lo sé, sé que es genial(?. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**Danirow: **¡Ya lo seguí! (:

**Blackfire love: **JAJAJAJA(? e.e.

**Marrow-raven-eva: **Es que aquí todos son borrachas, por dióh hjkf.

Este capítulo no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero bueh...

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
